infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous Sly Threat Chapter 2: Exposure
Ray is about to drain Max while conduits, Tom, Emma, Trent, Miles and Seth are trapped in the D.U.P base. '' '' Tom: shit, did you see that? He fuckin' ate him!!! We gotta get out of here, now! Someone sneaks into the base while everyone watches Max. Hunter: Hiding on a catwalk above everyone Holy shit. Pulls up scarf ''Time to fight. I have about 85% of my energy. There's plenty of recharge sources. I'll be fine. Besides, I might even need Flame for this. ''Takes a few deep breaths Jumps off catwalk ''BAN-KAI!! ''Hunter activates his karma bomb and starts to slash apart DUPs left and right. Everyone starts watching Hunter. Hunter: Hey! You there! Points at Tom, Emma, Trent, Miles, and Seth Would you mind helping out a fellow conduit?! Cuts apart DUP Knight Emma: Hey, that guy seems familiar. Has a small flashback to when Emma and Hunter met. '' Oh yeah! He wanted to join our little group here. Maybe we should help him. Trent: And what, risk ending up like that one guy?! No thanks. Emma: I don't know. I'd feel kinda guilty if we didn't help out a fellow conduit. Trent: If Leo can show up, then we'll help him. ''Suddenly a figure shows up freezing all the D.U.P behind him Leo: Need help? traps an enemy in an ice prison '' Tom: Finally, now get these restraints off us. Hunter: ''Sucks out the energy from a light Who are you anyway?! Leo: I'm Leonardo Simon. You can call me Leo. Tom: Lovely to meet you, im just a guy trapped IN FUCKING D.U.P RESTRAINTS!!! Emma: "Be quiet, or else Ray will come. Release me first and I'll unlock all of your cells." Leo: Ugh uses ice shards to quickly break Emma's restraints Tom: great now release me. Emma Opens all of the restraints. Tom: thank you, now Trent, Seth and Miles, kill some dup troopers, I'll save Max Tom reaches Max Tom: hey, Im your knight in glass armour, come with me before you get your face eaten. Tom breaks the restraints. Now lets murder some bitches Ray: "Well, well, well... You're so sly, as Maria said. Oh that's right, you don't know who she was. Frank, subdue them. I have a few "tests" to do." Suddenly a bulky man covered in branches and vines, that's 3 times larger than a normal human being. Leo: I got this.... makes an ice slide to slide around the bulky man and uses Ice Prison on him. Tom: everyone down! Im gonna tear this place apart. Hunter: Everyone get near me! I have enough energy to create a shield around us for about 20 minutes! Use that time wisely! Generates Photon Shield Everyone gets in shield except Tom Tom: time to tear shit up. Tom shatters into millions of glass shards and begins to rapidly spin like a tornado, ripping holes through the roof and walls and killing all the dup agents in the area. All the spinning shards drop to the ground. Leo: Now... My turn... comes out of shield then punches ground to make burning ice spikes come out of the ground to kill some more D.U.P coming through the entrance. '' Leo: Now THAT'S a power ''notices at the corner of his eye Ray running towards him at full speed. '' Ray: Impressive, now watch this. Tom: REFORMS FROM THE SHARDS. Watch out! Leo: Shit! I'm not gonna be able to dodge in time!!! ''Suddenly a sand dune comes in between him and Ray and then a figure comes out of the sand Madelyn: Leo!! Are you okay?! she runs up beside him and looks at his body ''Are you hurt?! ''blushes then stops checking him ''Ugh You idiot!!! I told you not to do this kind of thing!!! Ugh YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. ''points to everyone '' Madelyn: All you guys too! He's too dangerous and you guys CANNOT beat him. Let's go back to HQ Leo... We have to have a little talk... ''sand dune explodes with masonry powers as everyone leaves D.U.P base Ray: Now everyone dies.looks around and notices everyone is gone '' Oh well, I'll just leach the men who failed me. Later that day at 'The Vanquishers' HQ... Madelyn: What the fuck were thinking Leo?!?! Do you seriously want to die?!?! Leo: .... ''his head is down and he doesn't say a word Madelyn: We are The Vanquishers. We take away D.U.P slowly. There's no need for you to rush and keep attacking and risking your life!!!! Leo: .... Madelyn: Why do you keep trying to be the hero?!! Why won't you listen to us for ONE MINUTE. You always try to go your own way and it's pissing me off!! Especially the boss!!!!! You're being really selfish and it's affecting the team!! Leo: SHUT UP!!!! everyone is surprised at his sudden outburst and watches him. Madelyn sits there stunned. '' LOOK, I'm not selfish!! I knew you wouldn't understand me!! No one does!! You don't know how it feels to be hurt by the D.U.P!! You're just little miss perfect AND you're part of the top members of our team, so you think you can mouth anyone without understanding their situation or past... Don't try to control me if you don't know me... ''Madelyn looks stunned and teary-eyed and bursts out crying and runs outside Leo watches her run outside crying In Leo's head: What?! That's totally out of character... I made her cry?! Ugh, that completely ruins my chances with her... Ugh Fuck my life... Madelyn's friend: Now look what you did Leo... Ugh, you never know when to quit do you... idiot... runs after Madelyn Leo: ...I-I'm gonna go outside for fresh air... B-Bye... leaves At that same moment near the New Spire High School Hunter: That was exhausting. Deactivates karma bomb. I need to head home. Walks to a nearby apartment complex. Now, where is it? Here it is! Enters apartment A-16. Hailey: Where in the world were you?! Hunter: Look, I ended up sneaking into DUP territory and got caught up in a fight with some anti-DUP group. Never mentioned the name of their group though. Wonder what they called themselves? Hmm. Hailey: Well, I'm just glad you made it back alive. Hugs Hunter. Hunter: Thanks. I'm really tired though. It's a good thing we had no homework for the week. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready. Yawns while walking into the bed room. At D.U.P base Ray: Maria, send more forces tonight... Those were some interesting people we faced... Maria: Indeed they were sir. Ray: So we should send more D.U.P troops for the next week in New Spire then... Since that's where they're from. Maria: Yes sir, do you have a feeling you'll be able to catch some of them? Ray: We MUST catch them. They already know my secret. Maria: yes sir. At that night Leo was walking in New Spire when... Leo is walking at night in New Spire along the buildings. Leo: Why is it always me.... I always have the bad luck..... sees lots of D.U.P trucks on the ground Leo: Damn... So many trucks tonight... keeps walking along the building line Suddenly lots of helicopters pass overhead in the city and Leo gets nervous Leo: I-I better go back... turns around but 3 D.U.P agents launch onto the building he is Dexter Quinn appears in the helicopter and shoots rockets at Leo. Leo: under breath ''Shit.... ''Leo ice launches off of the building onto another and starts running, then he turns around and shoots 10 ice rockets in the air as a decoy, exhausting all his power Leo: NONONONNONONONONONONO Leo then turns around and ice launches off of this building to see a D.U.P truck on the ground Leo: PERFECT Leo then does his Scorching Drop and drops on the D.U.P truck exploding it and fire everywhere. Leo then absorbs all the fire off of the truck, but as that happens two D.U.P trucks pull up in front of him and come out 20 D.U.P soldiers A helicopter sets on fire then drops out the sky. A shadowy figure jumps from helicopter to helicopter, exploding them all. He drops to leo. Tom: need help? Leo: You idiot.... You weren't supposed to cause attention... Now Ray's going to find us... Uses his ice sprint to try to run among the alleyways of the buildings to try to get out of the helicopter's sight Chases after him with glass grind. Tom: you scared of a little action? Leo: Unlike you, I know my limits and when I'm supposed to retreat... turns around corner and finds 3 D.U.P soldiers as they shoot glass rockets at him Absorbs glass rockets Tom: Unlike you, i don't need to retreat. Subdues D.U.P soldiers. Leo: Well, have fun dying someday wall jumps onto building and makes ice drill to drill down into an unknown floor to hide from D.U.P Tom: Obviously you would hide. Rips apart all D.U.P agents brutally. Leo sees helicopters try to come to building and shine light inside but Leo is hiding behind desk from light.. Leo: Shit... A man appears behind Leo. Tom: still need help? Leo: No I can handle myself... And would you please STOP following me.. Thanks... Ice sprints down and jumps from building into other building In Leo's head: I need another to get out of here without being caught... I don't want to use snowblind yet... I don't know if it works... fuck... I'll fuck have to freeze everything.... Leo jumps out the window and freezes D.U.P soldiers on the ground, then freezes the trucks on the ground. He ice sprints to a burning helicopter and absorbs the fire. He then starts freezing everything in his path. He ice launches all the way to other helicopter and freezes Tom: sure you don't need my help, without me you would have been shredded to pieces by the helicopters that i destroyed. Leo: No I wouldn't have, I was gonna run away when you pointlessly destroyed those things... Leo punches the ground to make ice spikes come out the ground to topple over the remaining D.U.P trucks Leo: That should buy me time!! ice launches repeatedly over buildings and eventually gets away Tom: follows Leo. Where are you going? Leo: Still jumping around and stops. Why are you following me? Go fight Ray or something. Keeps going. Tom: its my job to protect conduits, especially weaklings like you. Oh and can i point out that your REALLY slow, im easily catching up to you and you make so much noise ice launching. Leo: You're REALLY annoying. stops ''And you're always bragging, talking all that smack, but honestly you AREN'T that strong. I'm ice launching while you are glass grinding. Of COURSE you'll catch up to me... Idiot... Sterling even told me your dumb ass almost died if he hadn't saved you. So shut the fuck up before I put you in your place kid. ''eyes glow bright white then go back to normal Leo: Tsh... makes ice slide to through buildings and leave Tom standing there and goes to The Vanquishers HQ again. A couple days later... Leo: So we're gonna call everyone and try to get everyone to help us in 'Operation Exposure'. Are you up for it Tom? Tom: Sure. Sorry about being a dick a few days ago, i was just pissed from my group, they don't know how to respect their leader. Leo: It's cool man, I understand. But like, dude, you got anyone you like in our group? Hehe, Emma? winks and pokes at you and laughs Tom: face turns red. Uh... No... So whats the plan again? Leo: Hahah! O-Oh, well we have to cause distraction in the center of New Spire. Right? Then we have to lure Ray in there my basically causing lots of destruction. Once that happens he will come over there personally right? Then we use everything we have to bring out the monster inside of him, then someone has to make police come over and the news crew to watch him transform. No one knows about this so maybe we could expose him... How does that sound? Tom: that would never work, he would just leave as soon as we hit him. We need to lure him with ray field radiation, and THAT would bring out the monster. He will go crazy for it and we make sure the news team and the NSPD are there to expose him. Looks down at shoes Leo: Where do we get Ray Field Radiation then? Tom: Well i saw the D.U.P transporting a shipment of blast cores out of the state and away from Ray, we need to get those blast cores from then today. Leo: Blast cores?!?! Won't those give us more powers though? Those could help us... Tom: We have to focus on taking down Ray but more powers wont work if we can't get to him first. Although i do like the idea of a power increase... Leo: This won't take down Ray but it'll expose him... And right? Power increase for the win!! But um... do we need everyone to gather the blast cores? We need a plan for that too.... Or do we just barge in and take 'em?